


No Benefits

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: A Better Dad [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Jack was your boss, you were his secretary. You occasionally slept together, no strings attached. You find out you're pregnant with the homicidal CEO's child and hide from him, scared for your life and the life of his child.





	1. Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Sleepdeprived101. I hope I do your request justice!!

You looked over to the bright blue holo-clock on the nightstand, then to the man lying next to you. It was 4 am and you desperately wanted to just close your eyes and sleep in the lush sheets of your boss, but you knew better than to linger. Handsome Jack was the most powerful man on this side of the universe and your boss, but somehow you ended up in his bed almost every night. You were careful not to admit anything personal to him, knowing that he probably thought of you as a stress reliever and nothing more.  

You carefully get out of bed, blindly searching for your clothes in the dark. You manage to find your shirt and pants, but your underwear and bra were lost somewhere in Jack's massive bedroom. You quietly dressed, slipping out into the white-walled hallway of Helios.  You enjoyed your job, your life more, and you knew it was dangerous. Jack was short tempered and honestly, he scared you. Being his secretary, you knew all the details of his other favorite hobby after being handsome and being rich.  You were the one writing up accident reports, but you knew that one or two people getting sucked out into space is an accident and the entire IT department getting sucked into space was a little something called murder. You kept your mouth shut though, not wanting to be the next one pulled out of an airlock. 

You had a tiny little housing unit, just down the hall from Jack. Unlike most Hyperion employees, you had the whole space to yourself. It wasn't as extraordinary as Jack's apartment, but it was much more than the dorm-like housing units that the others slept in. Jack called it a 'higher up perk' because of your job.  

 You stripped out of last night's clothes once again, getting into the shower since you had to be up in an hour anyways. You sat at the edge of the tub, the warm water hitting your legs as you tried to rub about the tiredness in your eyes. You probably got an hour of sleep and your body ached. Jack had been much more stressed lately with the whole Vault thing and your body was paying the price. You stood up, holding your hand against the wall as a sudden wave of nausea hit you. You closed your eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning and quickly got out of the shower, kneeling over the toilet and throwing up.  

"Fuck..." You muttered, leaning against the edge of the tub, trying to catch your breath. 

You felt like hell and wrote it off as sleep deprivation, taking your ECHO and sending a message to Jack to call out sick. You hoped he understood and didn't give you a hard time tomorrow. You turned the water off, gargling some water to rid your mouth of the taste of bile. You got dressed and crawled into your bed, quickly falling asleep. 

** 

“You alright, Princess?” You look up at him from your spot near the toilet.  

“Do I look alright?” You asked, your eyes watering and throat burning. 

“No…you look disgusting like that actually,” Jack said, leaning against the doorframe and making you roll your eyes. 

The fact that Jack came to check on you caught you off guard, but right now, you couldn’t stand to see him. It was sweet, but his comments were grating on your nerves a little more than usual. 

“Jack. It’s really sweet that you came to check on me, but I would love to throw up in peace.”  

“Alright. You should try to stop throwing up by tomorrow because well, you have a crapload of accident reports to write up.” 

You waited until he left to do something that would give you either great news or horrible news. You dug around under your sink, finding the bright yellow Hyperion issued pregnancy test. Being a female employee, you were giving a new test every month and you never really thought you would have to use one. There was a possibility you were pregnant – neither you or Jack enforced the use of protection and more often than not Jack would finish inside of you. You cursed yourself for being so careless and took out the pregnancy test.  

It was pretty straightforward, pee on the little stick and wait. You sat impatiently on the floor, waiting for the stupid test to give your answer. You looked at the test, throwing it across the bathroom and cursing. 

“Goddamn it …fuck!” You yelled, burying your head in your hands. 

Those tests were accurate and the little screen read your answer out loud and clear. You were pregnant. With the child of the goddamn homicidal CEO of Hyperion.  

You had to get out. Before Jack could find out. You were his secretary, his employee with benefits. Now you had a child on the way and he’s probably going to kill you because what’s the benefit of being your employee's baby’s father. Your mind was racing and you made your way to the shipping platforms, taking the back way to avoid the cameras. It was a risky plan and it could kill you, but you would rather die from hitting Pandora at full force than face Jack. You snuck into the container of guns that was marked for Outlook, knowing that you could probably find safety there. You huddled in the corner, sighing in relief as they closed the container's door. 

It was quick. You felt the container rolling then you felt like you were floating then BAM! The container was pulled in. The door fell open and you waited. Nobody came to get the shipment so you took the chance to get out. The shipping deck was dead and you could see that it was night from the window, but there were BOTs patrolling outside and she knew that she couldn't get that far with the huge turrets stationed at the corners of each building. You looked at the shipping lists, checking the crates for the shipment to Overlook and climbed into the crate that was going straight to Overlook. It was going to be a long night, but you felt relief knowing that Jack wouldn't find out that you were carrying his child. 

 

 


	2. Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is mad. You skipped out on your job, then he finds out that you were in love with some mystery man.

Jack came down to his office, steaming coffee mug in his hand, he looked at the empty desk that was off to the corner. You weren't there. He put his mug down on the desk, looking at his watch and waiting a few minutes. He walked out of his office, pointing to a blond woman who looked vaguely familiar to him.  

"You. Short skirt." Jack called out and the woman came running to him, practically dropping her work on the floor. 

"Yes, Handsome Jack, sir." She said, grinning at him. 

"Have you seen my secretary. She's like this high, cute and looks great in skirt." Jack said, stepping back as the woman got in his space. 

"Oh, no, I haven't. Do you need a secretary? I can fill in." She stepped closer and Jack smile. 

"Sure. Now, I want you to find my secretary or else your ass is going to be the next one that falls into Pandora's orbit. Alright?" 

The woman nodded and Jack gave her a smile, walking past her and straight into the elevator. He walked over to your apartment, loudly knocking against your door. He made a noise in annoyance when you didn't reply, taking his keys out and opening your door. 

"Hey Princess, I know I was soft on you yesterday, but I'm not gonna go easy on you today." Jack said, stepping inside your apartment that looked ransacked. 

"Princess?" HE called out, walking through your apartment and growing more and more worried. 

Jack hated to admit it to your face, but he cared about you. Cared about you enough that the dressers that were pulled open, clothes and your personal belongings flung around made him worried. He took his ECHO from his Jack, trying to call you, cursing when he heard it sound off in the bathroom. He pushed open the bathroom door, half expecting to see your dead body on the floor. He sighed as there was nothing there, just a mess of your personal products spilling out from the cabinet under your sink. 

"Goddamn it!" He kicked the cabinet shut, nearly breaking it off the hinges. 

He needed to know where you were and he needed to know now. He sat down on your bed, picking up a small journal that was wedged between the mattress and your bed frame. He laid back on your bed, opening the journal and flipping through the entire book. 

 _He wore the black pants today. I should tell him to wear black pants more often, it makes his ass look really good._  

 _I hate sneaking around with him. If we are ever caught together, I'm sure I'm the next one going to be on an accident report. I_ _love_ _like him, he makes me laugh and I feel safe with him. He does this thing with his tongue and it makes my eyes roll back into my skull._ _I’m so stupid._  

 _I told him that I like him. He was falling asleep, I'm not sure he heard me. Hopefully he didn't hear me._  

Jack closed the journal, laughing as he threw it across the room. When he find you, he was going to have a field day. He thought he figured it out. You cheated on him, you played him and who ever this mystery man that made your eyes roll back, was your secret boyfriend.  

Jack stood up, taking the journal and stuffing it in his pocket and looking through your things. He didn’t find anything else, but this journal was all he needed to fuel his anger. He wanted to wrap his hands around your throat and squeeze the life out of you. He gave you everything he possibly could -a job, your own place, clothes and other random things you talked about wanting- and this is what he’s given in return, you loved some other man while he was in love with you.  

“Blondie, my office now.” Jack said, stomping down the hallway like a child. 

The blonde scurried in and smiled as Jack closed and locked the office door behind him.  

“Did you find anything on my gir…. My secretary?” He asked, playing with the chain of the pocket watch you had given him. 

“No, sir. You look so stressed, maybe I can help.” She said, smiling at Jack. 

Jack scoffed and nodded. He needed to release his stress, but not in the way this poor woman thought. 

“Turn around.” Jack ordered and the woman complied. 

Jack took the watch chain, slipping it around the woman neck and pulling it, his knee pressed against her back. She struggled, scratching at the chain, gasping as she tried to free herself. Jack’s breathing was calm as swiftly brought her to ground, his knee digging into her back and the chain digging into the tender flesh of neck, her neck craned back as she tried to find some type of relief. 

Her gasps and choked back sobs were music to Jack’s ears. He pressed his knee harder into her back, pulling the chain back roughly, the woman’s head snapped back and blood began to poor against the chain as her skin broken against the pressure.  

She struggled for a few more second before Jack decided to just put her out of her misery. His hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing hard until there was a satisfying crunch and her body went limp. 

He stood up, straightening out his jacket and wiping the blood off the chain before walking to his desk. He looked at the little picture of the both you that was tucked in front of a framed picture of Angel. You both were smiling, your arms thrown around his neck, a bottle of champagne dangled from your fingertips. He couldn’t kill you, he wanted to for lying and cheating, but he couldn’t. The thought of your limp body made him want to throw up. Maybe he was going soft, but he needed to find you, make sure you were okay and then get the truth from you. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that you would cheat on him, he did everything right. He would yell at you or threaten you, though the fact that he was more than capable of killing you was never lost on you. He would check up on you, just yesterday he was coming over to make sure that you weren't dead. 

“I’m going to find you, Princess.” Jack mumbled, taking the picture from the frame and tucking it into his jacket pocket. He sat in his chair, clicking on his intercom to call for someone to dispose of the dead woman. 

He pulled up the security cameras, trying to find a clue to where you might be. He zoomed in on the camera in the loading deck, seeing you disappear into the crate marked for Pandora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away when I was thinking about Jack strangling someone!! Thanks for being patient, I've been dealing with a lot of garbage life has thrown at me. Feedback is appreciated!�


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally find you on Pandora, his arrival shocks you, but the fact he doesn't kill you shocks you more.

_Four Months Later …_  

You settled into Overlook, living in one of the empty buildings and making it as livable as possible. Everyone in the small settlement was nice and left her alone, bothering her only to give her extra food. 

You were sitting at the small dining table, the radio quietly filling up the tiny space. It was one of Jack’s old broadcasts about why bandits were destroying Pandora. You missed him, every single day you’d sit and listen to his voice over the crackling speakers. Your stomach was now noticeably pregnant, protruding from your now tight fitting Hyperion shirt. 

You hear a knock and get up, lowering the volume and opening it a crack, the chain keeping it mostly closed. Your heart dropped. You closed the door and unlocked it fully before opening it again, tears falling against your cheek. 

“That was a fun game of hiding and seek, Princess. So, what made you just up and leave Helios? Was everything I ever provided for you not good enough?” Jack said, walking in and not looking at you. “I was mad at first. You were sleeping with me for the perks, but you loved someone else. I fell for you…”  

Jack stopped turning around and his gaze falling to your pregnant belly. He walked towards you, but you stepped back, scared and confused. You could feel the guilt already eating at you, Jack sounded so dejected and it broke your heart. You wiped your eyes, tears dripping down your face faster than you could even process. 

“Is that your boyfriend’s?” He asked quietly, sighing as rubbed his face. 

“It’s my former employer's kid. Jack… I’m sorry, I thought about getting rid of it so I could come back to Helios, but I couldn’t. Please don’t kill me, just leave me here and forget that I exist.” You were sobbing at this point, breathing hard as Jack stepped closer and reached into his pocket. 

You were expecting him to kill you, but he took out a folded up picture.  

“I would never kill you, Princess. I mean, I did think about killing you when you left, but then it made me sick to think about you dead because of me. I killed a lot of people while you were away, but I never could hurt you.” 

You couldn’t stop crying, too many emotions rolled through your brain and you felt overwhelmed. You were happy that Jack found you and didn’t want to kill you, scared that still didn’t know your relationship with Jack and you honestly wanted to be more than just employees that have sex. But you mostly felt confused. He should want to kill you, you skipped out on him and left him with nothing, the last words to him were urging him to leave you alone. 

“I’m sorry, Jack.” You sobbed, pressing your face against his chest, your pregnant belly pressing uncomfortably against him. 

“Calm down, Princess. Stop crying, I just want you to talk to me." Jack said, rubbing your back and leading you to the tiny cot you've been sleeping on. 

You sat down, trying to get your breathing under control. Jack held your hand, his gaze never leaving your stomach. You felt self-conscience, but the way that Jack ran his thumb over your knuckles calmed you down a bit. 

"Jack, I'm sorry I left you like that. It's just... I found out and I got scared. You are you, a CEO of the huge corporation and you can't have a kid with your secretary. I mean, god, I love you and I wish I was able to be with you, but you probably don't want the responsibility of being a dad." 

Jack laughed and that caught you off guard. You looked up at him and he brushed your hair out of your face, the strands stringy and dirty. Jack studied you for a while, taking in the new, rugged look you took on from living out on Pandora. He noticed how you flinched back a bit, his hands resting against your neck, thumbs brushing over your jaw. He could feel your body tense up under his touch. 

"Are you scared of me?" He asked,  looking at you and you tried to avoid his gaze, knowing that you would start crying again. 

"You kill people for fun. If someone muttered about their seat being uncomfortable, you'd kill them without hesitating. I wrote the accident reports, I know everything that happened with everyone." You said, letting out a steady breath and biting your lip. 

Of course, you were scared of Jack. You would be stupid not to be scared of him. He's given you a reason not to be scared of him, his sweet after sex pillow talk about how pretty he thought you looked when doing mundane tasks, the way he would tell you to take a break so you wouldn't have to witness him in the act of taking someone's life. Yet, you knew that he was more than capable of giving you that same fate as all the others. 

"Come back, Princess. Helios is awfully boring without my cute little secretary with me. You can move your crap into my place, sleep as long as you want, do want work you want. It'll be great." Jack said, his smiling making you feel a bit better. 

"What are we? I thought I was just sleeping with you because you were stressed out and bored." 

"Well, I  thought we were a thing, you know. I mean, if I wanted someone to just screw to release stress, I would have gotten some ugly chick from HR to screw. It always confused me when I'd wake up and you were gone, but I guess you didn't think that I wanted you like that."  

You smiled, more tears streaming down your face. You could tell your tears confused Jack, his face concerned as he wiped them away. He was strangely patient and calm with the all the news that was just shared. You still didn't know whether or not he was going to try and help you raise the baby, or if he was just going to play the supportive, but absent father role.  

"Let's go home, Jack. I hate this stupid planet and I miss being clean." You huff and stand up, drying your eyes and gathering the small amount of personal belongs you had. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might come a little slower as I am currently working on some commission work! Chapters will be updated at least once a week so please don't be mad that I can shoot chapters out every other day!
> 
> [tumblr](no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)   
> 


	4. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back on Helios and you get a look at the little creature growing inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but the next chapter is a true ADVENTURE.

_Back on Helios…_  

The walk was awkward. Although, Jack had a reassuring had placed on your back as you walked towards the elevators from his office, the stares made you look away and fidget with the threads coming undone at your sleeves. You were dirty, sticking out against the clean, cold metal interior of the moon base. Your pregnant belly earned you sneers from employees. You always felt out of place on Helios, but now, it felt like you were even more of an outsider. 

You let out a deep breath, unaware that you were even holding it in, once the elevator doors close. You just wanted to get cleaned up and wrap yourself up in Jack’s sheets, only coming out once the baby decided it was time to evacuate. 

“So, we’re going to go back to the apartment to clean you up, then I’m going to take you to the doctor to make sure that baby Jacko is doing alright, then we are going to lunch because you probably ate crap on Pandora.” 

“Jacko?” You asked, taking Jack’s hand and trying to keep up with his quick walking. 

"It's a placeholder name. I don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy, and I mean, this kid should be named after the coolest guy in the six galaxies." Jack said, unlocking the door and you laugh. 

You smiled as you entered the apartment, realizing just how much you missed being up on Helios. There was a mess of papers littering the counter, various ECHO devices strewn around the mess. Jack wasn't the neatest man around, the mess of discarded clothing that littered his bedroom would prove that, but he never really brought the mess out of his room, always trying to keep up appearances even though he rarely had visitors. You felt Jack gently tug you towards the bathroom and you followed, blushing as he started to undress you once you were inside.  

"We should buy some new clothes that aren't tight, it must be uncomfortable being all squished up in tight shirts and pants. We can buy those cute maternity dresses  for you." Jack said, helping you into the tub and you nodded. 

Excitement was basically radiating off of Jack. You didn't know that he was so eager to have a child, if you did, you would have never run away in the first place. You sighed and relaxed under the spray of hot water, Jack's hands gently massaged your scalp, the bubbles a light gray as he worked shampoo through your dirty strands.  

"I feel like I just lost 5 pounds..." You mumbled as your rinsed your hair out, the months of built of grime floating down the drain in a mass of gray bubbles. 

"I think I should wash your hair out one more thing for good measure. How do you feel?" 

"Better." You answer after a few seconds, moaning as Jack gently massages your shoulders, the hot waters combined with his thumbs worked out the kinks in your muscles from sleeping on the thin cot for months. 

Jack smiled and started to wash your body clean, gently scrubbing at your skin until the grime was gone. He turned the water off, kissing your shoulder before he helped you out. You let Jack dry you since you couldn't bend down with your stomach. You liked that Jack was doing everything without you asking, especially since he would usually make you do everything for  _him._ You stared at your stomach in the mirror, running your hand over the angry red stretch marks that were forming. It looked gross and you could feel Jack watching you. 

"You look cute still, Princess," Jack said, moving behind your and resting his hands on your stomach, a goofy smile on his face. 

"If I knew you wanted a kid, I wouldn't have run." You said, biting your bottom lip and sighing. 

"That doesn't matter. I mean, you're back home and I'm totally going to make up for all the months you spent on Pandora to you. I already had a bunch of little pregnancy dresses delivered when we were in the elevator." Jack said, letting you go and leaving you to get the door, the loud chime coming right as he finished talking. 

You brushed your wet hair out, happy and content that Jack was actively trying to make you comfortable. You wrapped the towel he left on the counter around your body, hobbling to the bedroom. You were nervous about the exam, a billion different bad situations playing out as you waited for Jack to give you clothes. What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if the lack of nutritious food that you ate on Pandora affected it for the worst? Would Jack be upset with you and try to kill you for not taking care of the kid?  

You snapped out of your thoughts when Jack came into the room, dropping a bunch of boxes at your feet. He smiled at you and gave you a kiss on the forehead, sitting next to you as he opened the boxes. He was so happy, it would destroy him if anything happened to the baby, you knew that for sure. You picked out a simple pastel yellow dress and got dressed, hoping for the best as Jack lead you to the infirmary.  

** 

"It's a little small, but overall, it's healthy. I suggest that you take prenatal vitamins and try to eat more whole foods." The doctor said, earning a sigh in relief from both you and Jack. 

After about 2 minutes of the doctor searching for a heartbeat, your heart dropped. You were sure it was dead and that you were soon to be dead. Once she picked up on the faint beat, you relaxed, squeezing Jack's hand as you watched the screen. The whole examination was awkward, more so due to the fact that Jack was hovering over your shoulder and questioning the doctor about everything. 

"So, you are far enough along to see the sex of the baby. Do you want to be surprised or do you want to find out?"  

You looked at Jack and he smiled, giving you a nod.  

"We want to know," Jack said, rubbing your knuckles and kissing your shoulder. 

The doctor glided the ultrasound over your belly, the cold gel making you shiver. The image of the baby was clear on the screen and you heard Jack let out a happy little laugh, but you couldn't tell.  

"I don't know what I'm looking at..." You whisper to Jack and he chuckles, pressing his forehead to your shoulder. 

"It's a girl, Princess. She's gonna be a little angel, I know it."  

"I like that name. Angel." You said, kissing the top of his head as the doctor wiped the gel off your skin. 

Jack pulled away, tears rimming his eyes and he nodded. You never saw Jack like this, on the verge of tears and so happy.  

"I like that name, too,"  Jack said, helping you up. 

You thanked the doctor, the smile on your face was starting to get uncomfortable, but you couldn't help it. You were so happy and you just wanted to cry. Jack talked with the doctor while you wandered out of the examination room, looking at the diagrams of the development stages of a baby. They looked ugly and you giggled, thinking about how you were currently growing an ugly little creature inside of you. 

"Come on. I got the vitamins so take them after we eat lunch." Jack said, handing you a bottle of colorful vitamins. 

"I want to eat everything." You said, taking Jack's hand and letting him lead her out of the infirmary. 

Jack walked slower than normal and you wanted to just hug him for a while, make up for the months that you were away from him.  You bring his hand up to your lips, placing a bunch of small kisses against his knuckles.  

"I missed you, Jack. I'm so happy to be back home."  

"I'm happy you're home, Princess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BLOG IS FINALLY NOT GROSS AND YOU CAN FIND ME ON TUMBLR: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There you can make a request and see previews of upcoming chapters! Thank you so much for the support on this story! Please leave a comment as feedback helps me out so much!


	5. You and Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of No Benefits, Jack throws a tantrum and makes things official.

Jack had left you in the apartment after lunch, even though he would have much rather lay in bed with you. He had work to do and he wasn't going to start slipping just because you were pregnant. It actually made him want to work harder to be able to provide a better life for Angel and you. 

_Angel_ , he thought, smiling as he left the elevator. He never told you about Angel, but he knew that you wouldn't run like his second wife did once he told you. He was finally going to be able to redeem himself for letting Angel slip away like she did. He was going to give his new Angel the best damn life he possibly could, even if it required breaking a few necks to give her that. 

"You. In my office." Jack said, pointing to the woman who had taken the job as his secretary.

She was a mousy redhead and she did her work well enough that Jack was fine with her around. She went into his office and Jack locked the door behind him, watching as she sat down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

"I don't know if you heard or saw, but my secretary is back up on Helios and she's pregnant," Jack said, sitting down and kicking his feet up on his desk.

"I heard that you were going to kill her. I guess Handsome Jack isn't as tough as he makes himself out to be." She muttered and Jack raised his brow, sitting up and staring at the girl.

"Are those the whispers that happening in the halls? Well, I guess Pandora could use a few more little ornaments in its orbit." Jack said, standing up and pulling his watch out.

The woman shrank in her seat, making Jack chuckle.

"It's funny, you know. I was just going to tell you that I didn't need you as my secretary and that you could go work in any department you wanted, but you just had to ruin it, Red. Yeah, I'm soft on my girlfriend, my soon to be wife, but what kind of jerk would kill his pregnant girlfriend? I want you to know that I really did enjoy you being around, you worked hard and you kept your mouth shut. Well, you did up until now." Jack said with a laugh, sitting in front of her, dangling the chain that she knew killed quite a few people in front of her face.

"Please, Handsome Jack, sir. I have a boyfriend..." She choked out and Jack laughed.

"That's cute, I have a pregnant girlfriend. She put up with so much bullshit from all of you idiots out there, don't act like you never whispered about how I should be sleeping with some other girl because my Princess isn't 'pretty'. If you do, well, I know you're lying and lying is going to get you killed. Actually, anything you say will get you killed at this point because I'm just having that kind of day, you know, Red?"

"I'll tell you who has been spreading the rumors about you and her. Mark, from accounting, he's the one that started the whole thing."

"I hate those stupid, arrogant accounting kids. They should stick to punching numbers before I have a loader bot punch them all in their stupid faces!" 

"Can I go?" The redhead asked and Jack gave her a smile.

"Of course! But I still have to punish you for saying that crap about me, so you are going straight out an airlock!" Jack said,  grabbing her by the hair and dragging her towards airlock that was hidden next to his trophy display.

He pushed her into the airlock and closed the metal door, her banging and yells were pathetic pleas that would be lost.

_The airlock will open in 3...2...1_.

Her scream was quickly silenced as the sound of air rushing out of the airlock replace it. The noise stopped and Jack stood by the window, watching as red hair began to drift into view. He walked back up to his desk and turned on the intercom, clearing his throat.

"It's your favorite boss here! I need the entire accounting team to meet in the cafeteria, a big investment just fell through and I need all of you to sort this money out." Jack said, pulling up the cafeteria security camera up and watching as the accounting nerds rolled in.

He waited for a few minutes and then locked all the doors to the cafeteria, panic washing over the accountants as they got up and tried to the open the doors.

"I like to call this a lesson, but you all are going to die, so I guess it's just a fun time for Jack. "Jack said, laughing into his intercom as he sent down turrets.

The was mass chaos in the metallic room, bodies falling as they were filled with bullets. Jack pulled the turrets back once all the bodies were limp on the ground, calling in a cleanup crew to take care of the aftermath. He sat back and pulled up the waiting list for new accountants. Hyperion was a desirable company to work for and well, everyone that wasn't Handsome Jack was disposable. He quickly filled the vacant positions.

* * *

 

Jack quietly made his way to the bedroom, the apartment dark and the only light coming from the huge window that over looked Elpis. He looked at the moon, smiling as remembered the adventure he had down there. He wished that things had gone differently, that he was still a part of team. He knew that if that did happen, he wouldn't be standing there at that moment, a pregnant girlfriend fast asleep in his bed and a successful company under his thumb. Maybe it was all for the better.

He took his shoes off before going to the bathroom. He took off his mask, sighing as he looked at his scarred face in the mirror. He wasn't mad about it anymore, he just hated the fact that he was forever marked with a symbol of his 'friends' betrayal. He washed his face, leaving the mask on the counter. 

He wasn't afraid that you'd see him without it since you've seen it all before, one night he had a hard time putting the mask in place because he was so drunk and you helped clean him up and get him in bed. He smiled, thinking about how much you've been there for and how much more you are going to be going through together. He turned the lights off, quietly entering the bedroom and lying next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist, his hand resting on your stomach. You slowly opened your eyes, smiling sleepily as you scooted back into his body.

"I'm going to be everything that I couldn't be for Angel." He mumbled and you turned, taking a deep breath as you looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" You asked, squinting at him as you tried to focus on him.

He wasn't wearing his mask, which surprised you. He never took it off, even to sleep. You ran your finger over the jagged scar tissue on his cheek, smiling at him. The first time you saw his scar, you were taken by surprise, but you never thought of it as disgusting like Jack did. You knew about what happened, the betrayal from his friends and the fact that he was never going to be able to trust anyone the same way again.

"I had a daughter. Her name was Angel. I was a shitty dad, she...she killed herself because of me." Jack said, his breathing slightly slowing.

"Jack... come here." You said, opening your arms and letting him bury his face against your shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Jack. I'm not mom material either, but we're going to figure this out together. I'm sorry about your daughter, we can talk about her when you're ready." You said, gently massaging his head, feeling the material of your shirt become damp.

"I love you, Jack." You said softly, the words coming out of your mouth as if you've been saying it to him forever.

He looked up, tear running down his face. You give him a soft kiss, wanting nothing more than to make him smile again. You brush his hair back, wiping his tears away with the blanket.

"Marry me." He finally said, frantically searching his pockets for something.

He pulled out a ring, it was a simple silver band and you were at a loss for words. You nodded and held your hand out, letting Jack slip the ring onto your finger. You were shocked and confused, the overwhelming urge to cry pushing you over the edge. You sobbed as you hugged Jack, your stomach pressed against him awkwardly, but you refused to let him go. You pulled away and Jack kissed you, wiping your tears away and smiling.

"Now it's me and you forever, kid." He said and you nodded, it had always been you and Jack forever in his mind, but now, it was official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I was getting bored with this story and I wanted to end it! But this is just the beginning of the collection of works that will revolve around the before and after of the events of this story! Thank you so much for the kind words on this story and I hope to see you in the next installment!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr! [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)  
> There you can make a request and see previews of upcoming chapters!


End file.
